


Of Picnics and Fireworks

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW fluff bingo 2016 [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picnic and a fireworks display leads to so much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Picnics and Fireworks

Jacob spread the blanket out and set the picnic basket in the middle of the blanket. He hoped that maybe something more might happen between them but he wasn’t going to push it, not yet at least. If it happened, it would happen in its own time. It had taken them too long to get to the point they were at now, he didn’t want to mess it up. 

When everything was set up he reached for his phone and sent her a quick text telling her where to come. It wasn’t long before he heard the steel door clang closed and her voice calling his name, “Jacob?”

“Back here,” he answered and stood to watch her as she came around the concrete pylon that hid the doorway to the library. 

“What are you up to?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“I love surprises.”

He loved watching her face light up at the prospect of something special and was immediately glad that he’d arranged this for her, them. As he led her down to the blanket he saw her smile widen. “I’ve been told this is one of the best places to watch the Fourth of July fireworks. They probably don’t compare to New York’s but I’ve heard they are pretty spectacular.” 

“Oh Jacob, this is wonderful. The barges are right there and that bridge is supposed to be the one they’ve closed. Thank you so much. And what’s this?” she asked him.

“I packed a picnic dinner for us. My momma’s chicken salad. Some cheese and crackers. And a bottle of wine I heard you talking about wanting to try. And some special dessert for afterward.”

“Oh… what is it?”

“Nope, you have to wait,” he teased knowing he’d be able to play this out for a bit. He also knew she would love it. 

He smiled as he watched her push the picnic basket to the front of the blanket leaving the center for them to sit. 

They ate and drank the bottle of wine as they watched the boats crowd the rivers to watch the fireworks display. And when the fireworks started, he didn’t know which was more beautiful the colors exploding above them or watching her face as they did. What was probably half way through the display she scooted closer and leaned her head against his shoulder as they continued to watch the colors explode above their heads. When the show was over and the last of the color faded away he turned toward her and leaned over, gently kissing her forehead before asking, “Dessert?”

He couldn’t help but smile as she pulled back and enthusiastically nodded all the while saying, “yes.”

She was pulling the picnic basket closer and reaching for the mysterious container before he could stop her. Suddenly he was nervous that maybe she wouldn’t like it. But as she opened the container and saw the chocolate, all his worries disappeared at the sight of her smile. She reached for the fork he was holding but he shook his head and dipped the fork into the dessert and fed her. Each moan from her lips went straight through him. And as he put the fork down and the container back in the basket, he reached out and wrapped a red curl around his finger not looking at her face but at the curl he was playing with. When he finally looked up at her, he saw the same desire he felt and without a second thought, he cupped the back of her neck and pulled her to him gently touching his lips to hers and a whole other kind of fireworks went off. As he pulled back, he smiled this had been a long time in the making and was a perfect night for it to be realized.


End file.
